Arata Sena
is the main protagonist of the Danball Senki Wars series. Profile Official Site "Bright and energetic. Loves LBXs and is rather skilled with them. His greatest weapon is the power of his imagination. He surprises those around him with his unpredictable and bold tactics." Personality He is an upbeat, energetic, and quirky boy. He has a strong drive for LBX's, and wishes to become a professional LBX player someday. He is also quite rash/reckless, as shown to act use DC Offenser to punch without thinking that it was not customized for hand to hand combat and plunge towards Gunther Yzelphar as he please, disobeying Haruki's order. Despite his hasty nature, he is actually a thoughtful person and quite a clever one. When it looks like he just attacks other's LBX randomly, he actually has a strategy for himself and even thinks of an attack formation for his platoon. He has a strong sense of justice and wants to protect everyone, also the Second World, after finding about the truth. He doesn't agree with the idea "Other countries are enemies" and when it's needed, he will even ask for help from his enemies and sees them as friends. He also has doubt sometimes, especially about his Overload power and the Second World. Plot He made his debut in Episode 1 when he met Hoshihara Hikaru on Kamui Island. They headed for Kamui Daimon. In front of the gate of Kamui Daimon Comprehensive Academy, they talked about the requirements for the admission to the school and their own achievements, him having won three tournaments, Hikaru playfully reminding him that he won the third one by luck in the finals. Arata remembered that Hikaru was champion of last year's Artemis. Hikaru teased him with knowing that he lost in the prelims. At the gate they were identified and were told to leave their LBXs, CCMs and other portable devices there. He and Arata were introduced to class 2-5 by their homeroom teacher, Mito Reina. After class, Arata and Hikaru were guided by Mito through the school and on their way Mito explained War Time to them. They later arrived at Second World. In the control pod room, Arata and Hikaru became member of the First Platoon under Izumo Haruki's command. Both got a DC Offenser and a CCM. While their LBXs were being transported by Craft Carriers, they held the mission briefing for Operation Seize Oasis 3 via transmission. After descending their LBXs Arata and Hikaru recklessly attacked Rossius' units without Haruki orders. Arata damaged his LBX through hand-to-hand combat and wasn't able to shoot his gun anymore. He disobeyed Haruki's order to not advance anymore and ended up being trapped. The Second Platoon took the flag and Jenock won. In Episode 2, he was seen having dinner with his platoon members and being introduced to other members of Jenocks. Sakuya berated Arata for his mistake of fighting hand-to-hand combat causing the LBXs hands getting wrecked while reminding that the former got limited budget for maintenance and warn him to do proper customization if he wishes to do close combat battle. Later, he got his key for his and Hikaru's dorm room. After dinner, he and Hikaru layed in their beds. Arata told him that his dream is to become a pro to prove his dad that LBXs aren't just toys. During War Time he had to protect the freight train. When he was about to become lost, Yuno's LBX, Siren saved him and he had to buy her a chocolate parfait at Café Swallow. During War Time in Episode 3 his LBX's left arm was cut off by Gunther Yzelphar. When Haruki's LBX was about to be destroyed, Arata used Hyper Energy Bomb to damage Gunther Yzelphar's left arm which redirected the attack to one of Wall of Gigant's pillars. He assumed the Escape Stance with the rest of the First Platoon. On his way to the dorms with the others, Houjou Muraku was waiting at the gate of Kamui Daimon to tell him that he was the first who damaged his LBX. In Episode 4 He helped Sakuya in fixing the armour frame of their platoon's LBXs. The next day, Arata, Hikaru and Haruki recived new LBXs despite the other platoons' disagreement since they cause a lot of trouble. For Arata, he recieve Dot-Phasor. In their break, they assemble their new LBX. After classes, all platoon of Jenock are tasked to steal the bridge from Russius as a transport route of Jenock. The 1st platoon was appointed to defend the 2nd platoon and the point of capture. All of them succeeds In Episode 5 he is first seen on his bed staring on his new LBX Dot-Phasor. After that, he went to the upper floor of the dorm to train and encounter Sakuya who was reading L-Tech. He asked Sakuya if he saw Haruki or Hikaru to be his battle partner in training. He noticed that Sakuya is reading a magazine that looks the same as L-Mag, known as L-Tech. Arata fled after he read the magazine after he saw the contents of L-Tech. Thinking Gendou, Rikuya, and Kaito wouldn't want to battle him, he decided to wait for Yuno in the waiting area but no one appeared. Again, he decided to visit the girls' dorm to find a battle partner. He was seen by a occupant, she thought that Arata is peeping on the girls inside the dorm. As a result, he was scolded by Tome-san, and she also said if he do it again next time he shouldn't not be caught again. Sakuya heard Arata that he is searching for a battle partner and Sakuya offers his help. Sakuya tried to use his invented weapon, Laser Launcher, a remodeled Laser Cannon, but failed and it still needs some work to completely finish it. The next day, he spends time in class designing his own weapon to counter Gunther Yzelpar, the Triple Bazooka Great Shooter but is shut down by Sakuya's attempts until his notebook is taken by the Deswall Brothers, who mocks his art. Sakuya informs him of their infamy, angered at ripping from ripping his notebook. After being warned by their leader that Arata won't be lucky just because he scratched the Violet Devil. In Episode 8, Alata gives the Platoon an idea, dropping support beams and heavy objects on Eldband. Alata imagines all of his teammates using their LBX to throw a building on Eldband, but accidentally destroys a beaker in class. However, the shattered glass gives him an idea. In Episode 22, He gets a note from a girl, Charlotte from Ezelderm asking to meet her on the roof. He meets her up on the roof, but intercepted by Koyuji, Tooru, Daigo, and Bruce as they close the doors on Fourth Platoon. Kyouji attempts to recruit him for Ezelderm, but he refuses. At War Time, Haruki and Hikaru are given temporary DC Offensers. He objects since he doesn't have one, but Sakuya angrily tells her not to complain and get into position. In episode 27, during War Time, he defeats two opponents but as an LBX is about to snipe his Dot Blastrizer when he's saved by Tadashi's DC Offenser, who snipes his attacker. Interested in the potential of Tadashi's ability, he asks him to show off his abilities, impressed by, and asks him to be a sniper. Nozomi explains to him about his backstory with her brother and Tadashi, the former being expelled due to a battle between Jenock and Arabasta. Recruitment Danball Senki Wars To recruit Arata, you first need to have completed the story mode. After you do so, he will be available on the LBX Player List. He will have the following information: *Level at Recruitment: 50 *SC Cost: 39400 *Specialty Weapons: **Lance Style **Gun Style *LBX: Dot Blastrizer *Armor Frame Levels **Knight: 25 **Strider: 25 **Brawler: 50 **Wild: 25 Hissatsu Function Danball Senki Wars *'Light Spear' (Initial) *'Hyper Energy Bomb' (Initial) *'Lightning Lance' (LV 5) *'Spread Shot' (LV 9) *'Trident' (LV 13) *'Dot Phoenix' (LV 17) *'Holy Lance' (LV 21) *'Aqua Jet Cutter' (LV 25) *'Delta Cross' (LV 29) *'Triple Energy Bomb' (LV 33) *'Gungnir' (LV 37) *'Gravity Sphere' (LV 41) *'Shooting Star' (LV 45) *'Maximum Chain' (LV 49) *'Glorious Ray' (LV 54) *'Mega Rail Gun' (LV 60) Trivia *To enter Kamui Daimon Comprehensive Academy, you need 3 official tournament wins, in which Arata barely won his third one because of his opponent's slip up. *Arata also entered Artemis one year before the setting of Wars started with Hikaru commenting that he dropped down during the prelims. *He is a trend follower, as stated by Hikaru that he has an Achilles Deed LBX formerly. *He has a special ability called Overload. *He appeared as a scout character in Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy. *He sings the second ending, Bokutachi no Wars, with Hikaru and Haruki. Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Danball Senki Wars Characters Category:LBX players Category:Kamui Daimon Students Category:Jenock First Platoon